Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background is described with reference to the production of hydrocarbons through a wellbore traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated formation, as an example.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling and completion arts that particulate materials such as sand may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well traversing an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation. Numerous problems may occur as a result of the production of such particulate. For example, the particulate causes abrasive wear to components within the well, such as tubing, pumps and valves. In addition, the particulate may partially or fully clog the well creating the need for an expensive workover. Also, if the particulate matter is produced to the surface, it must be removed from the hydrocarbon fluids by processing equipment at the surface.
One method for preventing the production of such particulate material to the surface is gravel packing the well adjacent the unconsolidated or loosely consolidated production interval. In a typical gravel pack completion, a sand control screen is lowered into the wellbore on a work string to a position proximate the desired production interval. A fluid slurry including a liquid carrier and a particulate material known as gravel is then pumped down the work string and into the well annulus formed between the sand control screen and the perforated well casing or open hole production zone.
Typically, the liquid carrier is returned to the surface by flowing through the sand control screen and up a wash pipe. The gravel is deposited around the sand control screen to form a gravel pack, which is highly permeable to the flow of hydrocarbon fluids but blocks the flow of the particulate carried in the hydrocarbon fluids. As such, gravel packs can successfully prevent the problems associated with the production of particulate materials from the formation.
It has been found, however, that a complete gravel pack of the desired production interval is difficult to achieve particularly in long production intervals that are inclined, deviated or horizontal. One technique used to pack a long production interval that is inclined, deviated or horizontal is the alpha-beta gravel packing method. In this method, the gravel packing operation starts with the alpha wave depositing gravel on the low side of the wellbore progressing from the near end to the far end of the production interval. Once the alpha wave has reached the far end, the beta wave phase begins wherein gravel is deposited in the high side of the wellbore, on top of the alpha wave deposition, progressing from the far end to the near end of the production interval.
It has been found, however, that as the desired length of horizontal formations increases, it becomes more difficult to achieve a complete gravel pack even using the alpha-beta technique. Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved apparatus and method for gravel packing a long production interval that is inclined, deviated or horizontal. A need has also arisen for such an improved apparatus and method that achieve a complete gravel pack of such production intervals. Further, a need has arisen for such an improved apparatus and method that provide for enhanced control over the gravel placement process in substantially real time.